


Close

by AmryMLeighton



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, I was so mean to him, Kissing, M/M, Merrick is a good guy in this, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, bottom Hesh, for once, top Merrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: After Elias dies, Hesh is angry, so angry. He wants to fight and kill and hurt, and in his grief he finds solace in his new captain.And maybe something else as well.
Relationships: Thomas A. Merrick/David "Hesh" Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArticZodiacWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticZodiacWolf/gifts).



> New One-Shot, requested by ArticZodiacWolf. Hopefully they enjoy this, and hopefully I didn't fuck up. 
> 
> Please let me know if this is what you wanted? 
> 
> Please enjoy.

* * *

_Dad is dead._

He can't believe it, doesn't want to believe it. 

One minute he was there; defiant and strong, holding his will against Rorke's, and the next, mumbling something to Logan and getting his brains blown out. 

Hesh knows he should find Logan, knows he doesn't grieve well, knows that when their mom died, Logan ran away from home. They found him on a bridge, sitting on the railing. 

He said he hadn't been trying to kill himself, he just needed to be alone. 

Perhaps that's all Logan needs now, maybe Hesh should just leave him alone. 

Red creeps in at the edges of his vision, all he can feel is anger and confusion. 

He didn't feel much at first. Yes, he had felt anger, a burning hot, white anger which ate at him as he sat there, doing nothing to help his brother and his father. 

Then they had to escape, meet up with Keegan, and he didn't have time to feel anything. 

He looks down at his hands, calloused and dry. He squeezes them shut, watching his knuckles turn white, feeling the slight prick of pain as his nails dig into his flesh. 

"Fucking bastard." He growls, his eyes focused on his hands, the pain grounding him. He digs his nails deeper. 

A knock at his door has him looking up, worried it's Logan. 

_Has he come to talk? To mock me for not doing anything? To yell at me?_

"Hesh, it's Merrick." 

_Oh_. 

He stands, brushing the blood off on his pants. 

_My pants are dirty anyway, no one should notice._

He opens the door, meeting Merrick's gentle gaze. It's odd, seeing him look like that, his eyes soft, deep frown nowhere to be seen. He always looks so grim and serious, it takes Hesh a moment to recognize his new captain. 

"Sir?" He asks, voice cracking at the end. 

Merrick inhales sharply, forcing a smile at the boy. "I'm never going to get used to that." He looks past Hesh, looking for anything suspicious. 

"May I come in?" 

Hesh grips the door tightly as he stares at Merrick.

"I don't need to talk, I don't want to talk." He states. 

Merrick holds up his hands, smiling sadly. "I'm not here to force you to do anything Hesh, but after what I just witnessed with Logan, I think you could use a friend."

Hesh's eyes widen. "What's wrong with Logan? Is he okay?" 

Merrick nods, pushing past Hesh before the man can try to keep him out again. 

"Keegan went to go check on him, since they get along better. Poor kid couldn't stop crying. I heard him scream a few times too. He wasn't himself until Keegan opened his door."

Hesh relaxes a bit. "Keegan.... he's.. helping?" 

Merrick nods. "He may be awkward at certain things, but grieving, he understands grieving all too well." 

Merrick doesn't elaborate, he doesn't have to. 

He takes a seat at Hesh's new desk, waiting for Hesh to sit. 

He makes his way over, keeping his fists closed so Merrick doesn't see. He crosses his arms when he sits down, waiting for some lecture or lesson. Maybe a story or two about his dad. 

_Dad_.

A tear slips down his cheek and he brushes it away quickly, hoping Merrick hadn't seen. 

Merrick stares softly at the photo on Hesh's desk, it's from when they were younger. A seven year old Logan clings to a nine year old Hesh, both smiling widely. Their mother stands behind them, Elias on her right, both of them smiling brightly. 

"Your mother was a wonderful woman." Merrick looks over at Hesh, hoping to get his attention. "She could cook a mean steak. She had her own homemade whiskey barbeque sauce she always used. And she could only cook the steaks on a grill. She didn't care if it was the dead of winter. She was firing that baby up and making a meal." He touches his knuckle to the photo. "She had the brightest smile, and was always so motherly and fussy. Worried we were all being idiots. Which we were." 

He leans forward, resting his forearms against his knees. "Keegan was the youngest of us, before you and Logan came along. He was nineteen, when this photo was taken. If I remember correctly, Rorke took it. We were visiting after a gruesome mission, and we all needed some normalcy." 

He looks up at Hesh. "Keegan was the quietest, he stayed on his own, avoided people. Especially since he had no parents." 

Hesh looks up at that. 

"When this photo was taken, Keegan had been on the couch, staring off into space and staying away from all of us. Your mother noticed, and she wouldn't have any of it. She had walked in, and, I believe she talked to him as a mother. She had taken his hand, stroked his cheek, kissed his temple. A few minutes after she came back outside, Keegan followed. You and Logan may not remember it, but your mother helped Keegan, and Keegan helped her with Logan. Because, believe it or not, your brother was always a handful." 

Hesh let's out a chuckle. "I miss her." He unclenches his fists, and Merrick gets a glimpse at the little red marks on his palms. "I miss him." A few more tears fall and he buries his face in his hands. 

Merrick sits there for a moment, unsure of what Hesh will allow him to do. 

He settles with placing his hand on Hesh's shoulder, squeezing slightly. 

Hesh looks up at him, anger in his eyes. "I shouldn't be crying." He growls out. "It's a weakness." 

Merrick stands, taking a seat beside Hesh, and wrapping his arm around the man's shoulders. "It isn't a weakness Hesh. Crying is good for the soul." 

He looks up at Merrick, staring into his dark hazel eyes. 

"I...." He looks down, eyes flicking over each tiny little crescent in his palm. 

Merrick moves his other hand, taking Hesh's and closing his fist around his hand. 

"It's going to be okay, Hesh. I know you can't see it yet but, it will. We'll be okay." 

Hesh quickly wipes another stray tear from his eye, huffing. 

"Okay." He stands, moving away from Merrick and the weird feeling in his gut. 

Merrick watches the younger man for a moment, curious to know what he's thinking. 

"Perhaps I should go. Leave you be." He stands, making his way to the door. 

As he goes to open it, Hesh's hand presses against it, stopping him. 

"No.. don't. I... the talking... the talking is good, it's... helping, I think." 

Merrick nods, meeting Hesh's gaze. "Tell me how I can help, then." 

Hesh moves away from the door, and begins fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

Merrick tries to look in his eyes but he won't let him, he keeps looking down or away. 

"Hesh?" 

The man hums when he hears his name rolling off the man's tongue. "Yes?" 

Merrick walks slowly, seeing a cagey look in the lieutenant's eyes. 

"Hesh?" He grabs Hesh's biceps, holding him in place. "Tell me what you need." 

They stare at each other for what feels to Hesh like an hour. 

His eyes flicker down to Merricks lips and back up to his eyes. It's not the first time he's thought about doing something like this. 

"I... I need.." He leans forward slightly, just barely touching foreheads. "I need you, I think." 

Merrick smiles, snorting. "You think?" 

"Yeah." He grips Merrick's shirt, pulling the man closer. "Yeah, I do." He leans forward, pressing his lips tentatively to Merrick's. 

Everyone always talked about soft lips, how smooth and sexy they were, but Hesh loved the feel of Merrick's chapped lips pressed against his own. He loved the way his beard scratched him as well. 

Merrick squeezes Hesh's biceps, pulling the man closer and into a deeper kiss. 

Hesh moves his hand to the back of Merrick's head, sighing into the kiss as he pulls Hesh closer. 

Pulling only slightly back, Hesh meets Merrick's eyes. "Damn." He breathes, laughing. 

Merrick bumps his forehead against Hesh's. "Yeah." 

They stare at each other, both men enjoying the gazes and the company. 

"Are we..?" Hesh looks down, laughing at himself. "Should we?"

Merrick knows what he's asking, and also knows he probably shouldn't, yet he can't say no to the man before him. 

"If you're ready." 

Hesh inhales sharply, letting out a more controlled exhale. "Okay." He murmurs, grabbing Merrick's face and pulling him back into a kiss. 

One of Merrick's hands snake around, squeezing Hesh's ass while the other caresses the man's face. 

Hesh moans into the kiss, pressing himself against Merrick, feeling both of their arousals. 

He gasps, pulling away for a second. "The door."

Merrick quickly runs to it, locking it, and to be safe he places a chair under the doorknob. "You never know." He states, bringing his lips back to Hesh's for a heated kiss. 

Hesh has got his arms wrapped around Merrick, and Merrick has his hands on his hips, squeezing and slowly easing Hesh towards the bed. 

He freezes when the back of his knees hit the edge of his mattress. "Wait..." He buries his red face in Merrick's shoulder. "We need lube, right?" 

Merrick lets out a deep and throaty laugh, sending jolts down his spine as well as his groin. "Do you need me to go get some? If I have to I'll run to my room like this." 

Hesh meets his eyes. "No.. I should have some." 

Merrick hums, letting Hesh go so he can grab the lube from his dresser. When he comes back, he only has time to set the bottle on his nightstand before Merrick is kissing him again. 

"Hnf! Someone can't wait." 

Merrick groans. "I can be an impatient man too, sometimes." 

He eases Hesh onto the bed, enjoying how perfectly he fits under him. 

"Thomas...." Hesh gasps as Merrick grinds against him. 

Merrick meets his half-hooded gaze, smiling. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" His face is probably bright red, Hesh can feel it in the heat on his cheeks. 

"You said my first name, instead of Merrick." 

"Was I not supposed to? Am I not allowed to?" 

Merrick smiles, stroking Hesh's cheek. "I like the way you say my name." 

Hesh blushes, something he usually never does. It's too feminine to him. 

"Okay, Thomas." The older man groans, pressing his lips to Hesh's once more. He takes Hesh's hands, moving them up and above his head as he continues to kiss him. 

"Merrick..." Hesh grinds up against the man, earning a surprised moan. "as much as I love the taste of whiskey on your tongue, we have to be naked to have sex." 

Merrick lets out a chuckle. Pushing off of Hesh he stands, quickly pulling his shirt off over his head. 

Hesh stares, enjoying the view, before removing his own shirt. 

Merrick moves back on top of him, kissing his lips and moving onto his cheek, jaw, chin and down to his neck. 

Hesh moans when Merrick bites at the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. "Oh..ho...ho..... Fuck." Merrick makes his way back up, kissing Hesh's already kiss bruised lips. 

"Your beard feels weird, but the good kind, I guess." Merrick hums, placing scratchy kisses on the other side of Hesh's face. 

He pulls back, smiling down at Hesh. Hesh smiles back, placing his hands on the man's chest, and running them along and through his hair. 

"I've always liked women." He states, earning a curious head tilt from Merrick, which makes the man look way too much like a teddy bear. "I've liked shaved women, hairy women. Big or small, I don't care. I just always loved women. However..." He starts undoing Merricks belt buckle, and loops his fingers in the belt loops. "I never once found a man sexually attractive until I met you." 

Merrick grunts, his eyes lighting up. " _Good_." He kisses Hesh again, moving his hips slightly to help Hesh get his pants off. 

When they're at a point Hesh can no longer reach, Merrick stands. He quickly removes his shoes and socks, before finally removing his pants. 

"Your boxers?" Hesh points, enjoying the show. 

Merrick chuckles. "No, I don't think so. Those stay on until you start losing some more of your own clothes." 

Hesh throws his head back and laughs the first real laugh all day. "Alright, strip me then." 

Merrick does just that. He kisses his way from Hesh's happy trail up to his lips, then back down. He undoes Hesh's button and zipper, pausing in his actions to remove Hesh's shoes and his socks. When he's done he comes back up, loosening Hesh's pants a little bit more, stopping his motions only to place a wet kiss against Hesh's boxers, earning a surprised moan from the man. 

" _Oh fuck_." He moans, gripping his sheets. 

"How long has it been?" 

Hesh looks down, confused at first. When he realizes what Merrick is asking, he makes an ah sound. "It's only been a few months, I think. I got really drunk a while back and ended up sleeping with some random chick. I almost felt bad, I think she genuinely liked me." 

Merrick nods. "It's been a little bit longer for me." He finishes removing Hesh's pants, setting them with his own. He crawls back on top of Hesh, smiling when the man wraps his arms around his neck. 

He grinds his hips down, enjoying the face Hesh makes as he throws his head back. 

Merrick leans down, pressing sloppy kisses all over Hesh's torso, enjoying the looks Hesh keeps giving him. 

"Thomas." He groans. 

Merrick pulls himself up, hovering over Hesh's lips.

"I want you." He states, caressing Merrick's cheek. 

Merrick leans into the touch. "Alright." He kisses Hesh's palm. Moving back down, he loops his fingers under the hem of his boxers, easing them down slowly, enjoying the way Hesh's cock jumps out. 

He tosses the underwear aside, groaning appreciatively at the naked man before him. 

Leaning down, he brushes his fingertips against the base, before wrapping his hand around him. He wraps his mouth around Hesh's head, earning a surprised moan from the man. He pulls off for a second, crawling up and kissing Hesh while he grabs the bottle of lube. 

Moving back down, he takes Hesh into his mouth once more. Opening the bottle of lube, he lathers his fingers, being extra cautious and adding more than he thinks he needs. 

As he takes Hesh fully into his mouth, which isn't a difficult feat as the man isn't too big, he slowly inserts a finger inside. 

Hesh grunts, gripping his sheets and squeezing his thighs together. 

Merrick pulls off. "Hesh, I need you to relax, alright? Focus on my mouth, what is my mouth doing?" He takes Hesh back into his mouth, earning a pleasured gasp. 

His free hand rubs circled into Hesh's hip, while his other slowly fucks into him. He curls his finger, twisting it around and adding a second. 

Hesh doesn't seem to notice the second one as much, too distracted with Merrick's tongue. 

_Good_. 

He adds a little more lube, returning to the task at hand. A third finger penetrates the tight ring of muscle, and he can feel Hesh shaking against him. 

"Are you alright?" He pulls away, concern in his tone. 

Hesh looks at him, an annoyed look in his eyes. "I was enjoying myself, why'd you stop?" 

Merrick laughs. "You were shaking." 

Hesh looks away, looking back at Merrick only after he clears his throat. "I've never felt something this good before." 

Merrick nods, taking Hesh back into his mouth. 

He enjoys the way the man fits perfectly in his mouth, resting against his tongue and filling him. He hums around it, continuing to finger Hesh open. 

He pulls off, believing Hesh is ready. He crawls up, kissing the man gently. "Do you think you're ready?" 

Hesh nods, grabbing Merrick's biceps. "Yes, sir. I do." Merrick groans. 

"Say it again." 

"What? Sir? Yes, _sir_?" Merrick kisses Hesh, moaning when the man grinds up against him. 

"I'm ready." Merrick places a gentle kiss to his nose, smiling. 

Moving back down, he reopens the bottle of lube, lathering himself, making sure there is more than enough. 

Hesh watches him, his eyes lazily following his movements as he strokes himself. 

"You're.. uh.. you're _thick_." He stares at Merrick's cock. 

"It makes you nervous?" 

Hesh nods, swallowing audibly. 

"I'll go slow, add more lube as I go. I won't hurt you, I promise." He moves back up, getting Hesh to look at him. "Do you trust me?"

He looks back down, then up. "Yes." 

"Okay. If it hurts, or I am going too fast, let me know. Alright? I don't know how you're going to feel, so I need to know. I want this to be good for you. I want this to be the best." He strokes Hesh's cheek. 

"Okay." He smiles. "I trust you."

Merrick kisses him gently, rubbing his knuckles against Hesh's cheek. 

He presses their foreheads together, watching Hesh as he slowly pushes into him. 

Hesh grunts, bringing his hands up to grip Merrick's shoulders tightly. "Oh... Oh fuck." He throws his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as his body adjusts to the intrusion. 

"Are you alright?" Merrick grabs Hesh's face, looking into his eyes worriedly. 

"I'm fine, it's just.. hnn... It's just something I have to adjust to. I've never had sex with a guy before, remember?" 

Merrick nods. "Right." He moves his hand to Hesh's leg, keeping his other hand beside Hesh's shoulder. He grips Hesh's thigh as he pushes the rest of the way in, stopping to gasp and grunt. 

"Fuck, you feel so good." 

Hesh hums, eyes shut and head back. "Oh fuck." He says again, earning a chuckle from Merrick. 

"Is that all you know how to say?" 

Hesh glares at him. "Your thick fucking dick is inside of me, filling me... Ah, which feels amazing, by the way." Hesh brings his hands up, holding Merrick's face. "I'm sure you're amazing in bed, so if fuck is the only thing I can say, that's probably a good thing." He presses his lips to Merrick's, moaning again. "I think you can move now, but, slowly." 

Merrick nods. He moves himself closer to Hesh, pressing their chests together. 

He looks back down, gripping Hesh's thigh tightly as he slowly pulls out, grunting, before easing himself back in. 

Hesh gasps, moving his hands back down to Merrick's shoulders. 

Pulling out once more, he pushes back in, using Hesh's expression and moans as a guide to when he should move and how slow or fast he should go. 

As he continues his slow thrusts, he can't help but enjoy Hesh. His facial expressions, his moans, the way his mouth hangs open when Merrick rolls his hips against him. 

He's absolutely stunning like this. 

Sweat beads against their skin, rolling and falling off as Merrick flicks his hips a little quicker.

Hesh grunts, spreading his legs wider, taking Merrick in deeper. 

"I should've done this a long time ago, fuck." He wraps his arms around Merrick, pulling him closer. "Thomas you feel so fucking good." He kisses him, moaning and grunting as Merrick picks up his pace, still being careful to not hurt the younger man. 

He moves his hand from Hesh's thigh to above his head, gripping the bed post. His other hand takes Hesh's face, and he leans down, kissing the man and enjoying his high pitched whines. 

"Thomas, Merrick, fuck!" Hesh throws his head back, leaning into Merrick's touch and kissing his palm. 

"Fuck." The head board bumps against the wall, the wall attached to Logan's room, but neither men care. They're too focused on each other, and the pleasure they're receiving. 

"David." Merrick grunts, burying his face in Hesh's neck. 

"Yes?" He kisses Merrick's cheek smiling. 

"Fuck. I'm, fuck." He grunts, he left hand moving to grip Hesh's thigh again. 

"You're close?" He asks, gasping. "We haven't even been fucking for very long." He laughs when Merrick glares at him. "You can, uhm, well..." He blushes, looking away from Merrick. "Inside, you know? You can." He looks back to Merrick, kissing his temple. 

Merrick nods. 

He pushes himself back up, focusing on pleasing Hesh. He kisses him, rough and hungrily as his hips continue to thrust in and out of him. 

The headboard bangs against the wall, their moans getting a little bit louder. 

"Thomas!" Hesh grabs his face, moaning his release into Merrick's lips. A few seconds later Merrick does the same, grunting as he fucks through his orgasm. 

Hesh falls back onto his bed, sweet dripping from his forehead. 

Merrick wipes it away, smiling lazily. "Hold on." He pulls out of Hesh, moving to grab a damp cloth to clean him. When he returns, he wipes Hesh's release from his abdomen, setting it aside on the nightstand when he's done. 

He rolls onto his back, pulling Hesh into his arms. 

"Thank you." Hesh sighs, running his fingers through the hair on Merrick's chest. 

He places a kiss to Hesh's head, breathing in his scent. 

They lay there for a few minutes, both men still coming off their high. "You think they heard us?" 

Merrick laughs, deep, loud, it warms something inside Hesh. "Probably. Sorry." 

Hesh shakes his head. "No.. it's okay." He looks up at Merrick, smiling. "Logan has Keegan. I have you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do let me know what you think! I love feedback.


End file.
